humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness' Kitchen
Darkness' Kitchen is the kitchen in Darkness' house. With few exceptions, all the characters in it, including Sam, only sing or speak in rhyme. The refrigerator that is holding the carrots of the Salad Liberation Front is here. Pajama Sam: "No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside" The kitchen appears in all versions of the game and it is important to go here when retrieving Sam's Pajama Sam Mask. In the Salad Liberation storyline, Sam will use Carrot to trick Fridge into thinking he is here to put Carrot away in imprisonment. Fridge falls for this and allows Sam to open him up to imprison Carrot. However Carrot reveals to the imprisoned carrots that he and Sam are allies and the carrots are free, allowing the carrots to get out of Fridge and out the kitchen. Carrot returns Sam his mask back before rejoining the other carrots. In the Darkness's Living Room storyline, Sam, while under the effects of the Invisibility Potion, will need to go to here via the dumbwaiter so he can get to the living room and take his mask before the potion expires. Lyrics Knife Sharp is my wit I'm hard as steel Chop things to bits For a tasty meal Into the brew It's piping hot We'll make some stew Of all you lot Love to cut, Slice, mince, and clash My job is a rut Without much cash Tempered, shining, Guarantee Unequivocally Defect-free Sharpen up My blade and then These vegetables I'll julienne All of you Go in the stew I'll miss ya too So say adieu Salt and Pepper Seasoning, seasoning, That's all evening Darkness likes his food with zing Monkey-Reich and a good book Darkness will eat anything that will cook Bowling-ball and a nice Dress what he likes what anyone gets Moon stones, baby stones and a red-shoe for Darkness any old thing will do Pitcher Darkness' thirst is just the worst He drinks so much You'd think he'd burst Hot and cold and flavors bold The coffee's black The milk's got mold Grinder Chunks of food for darkness' stew Turn my crank and watch me spew My job is a daily grind I've got mincing on my mind Oven I've got baking down to a science I'm the biggest household appliance Bake, broil, simmer, saté All my friends think I'm flambé Chicken in a Pot Pointless brooding I've eshewed I go to the pot In a pretty good mood Although shortly I'll be chewed Nevertheless I must conclude That there's no time To get stewed Soup happens when you are Tasty food When I'm brewed I shall exude An attitude Of gratitude For good taste is my attitude Soup happens when you are Tasty food Dumbwaiter That's a no-no We avow it No we simply Can't allow it That's a no, no whale blow-it Nobody sits like careful low-it Give it to me And I'll take it right up To Darkness where he'll Gobble it up Fridge In Darkness's house it's always lunchtime. Just be prepared to be prepared. In Darkness's house it's always lunchtime. All the time lunchtime, munch time crunch time I can't let you in, for you might liberate The carrots that I'm holding for the huge green salad! The Carrot Liberation Song (Use Carrot on the Refrigerator to trigger this song.) Pajama Sam: Please, won't you open the door since I have another victim? Carrot: What!? I surrender not ever--oh wait, now I see Fridge: You now have captured that troublesome carrot leader guy I'll open up my door so you can put that rogue inside my drawer Carrot 1: Oh no! Our orange leader was caught Carrot 2: Our fight for our freedom for naught Carrot 3: We are diminished Carrot 4: Completely finished Carrot group: Carrots Carrot: Hey guys! Don't you see he's with me and you're free to go? Carrot group: Free? Carrot: Yes, free Carrot group: Free? Carrot: Uh-huh Carrot group: Free free free Free free free free WHOOPIE! Carrot: I almost forgot this, but you've earned it. You have taken the tide and turned it. You may take this mask and wear it; A gift of gratitude from this carrot. Pajama Sam: Hooray! I finally have my mask! One/two more thing(s) and I've finished my task!/At last I can fulfill my task! (After Sam finds his things) Pajama Sam: Polishing up the fuel of fairs, Is Darkness' at the top of the stairs. Gallery Knife Song.png|Knife Song Salt and Pepper Song.png|Salt and Pepper Song Pitcher Song.png|Pitcher Song Grinder Song.png|Grinder Song Oven Song.png|Oven Song Chicken in a Pot.png|Chicken in a Pot Dumbwaiter Song.png|Dumbwaiter Song Refrigerator Song.png|Refrigerator Song The Carrot Liberation Song.png|The Carrot Liberation Song Video Category:Locations Category:Pajama Sam Series Locations Category:Pajama Sam: "No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside" Locations Category:Songs Category:Pajama Sam Songs